We're All Different
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Takes place three years after the movie. Mike and Sulley are doing better than ever! They still have Boo, Mike is thinking of proposing to Celia, and they don't have a worry or a care in the world! But when two old school monsters (a Ghost and a Vampire) come in from Transylvania, everything just begins to go downhill. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: New Monsters in Town

**A.N: Hello everyone this is a little something something that I came up with. I know I've been doing a lot of stories for this fandom but new ideas keep popping up in my head. The other stories are on hiatus and I hope that this one will possibly peak your interest. I am aware that this is a slow fandom and I will be posting with patience. If it doesn't get that much popularity, that's fine but it would be so cool though. Sorry, not trying to sound like a suckup. Alright, I don't own Monsters Inc. that belongs to PIXAR** **Which is where I want to work someday as a storyboard artist.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning. A few scarers—excuse me— _laughers_ were entering the tall, mighty factory ready to start the day. It's been three years since they converted from scream energy to laugh energy and the monsters hated to admit it, but they were actually happier with laugh energy than with scream energy. Two female monsters approached the large factory with its peaceful morning charm still intact.

"Here we are, this is the place." One of them was a ghost with long silvery white hair floating on her back. Her eyes a hazel and her face pale like a porcelain doll. Her clothes were a white jersey and dark skinny jeans. "This is Monsters Incorporated? We came all the way from Transylvania for this?!" The other one complained, her skin was pale as well but not as pale as the ghost's. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a blood red. She had tiny fangs sticking out of her mouth. It was obvious she was a vampire. She was clad in a Black tank top and leather jacket with leather pants and boots to match.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea for us to go out on our own! It was _your_ idea to leave Transylvania! It was _your_ idea to move to a different city full of different monsters! So I don't wanna hear your complaining anymore Valentine!" The ghost girl scolded,

"Okay, sorry Maggie." The young vampire apologized, "I just hope that this whole trip from Transylvania was worth it. It was a pretty expensive trip for our parents to pay for along with our apartment. If this job doesn't work out, they'll be pissed."

"It'll be fine. You wanted your vampire abilities to be worth something and I wanted my ghost abilities to be worth something. Now's our chance." The ghost girl encouraged, she took the young vampire's' hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sulley! Sulley wake up!" Mike yelled, trying to wake up his friend. Sulley was still sound asleep in his bed not wanting to get up.

"Five more minutes Mike." Sulley groaned turning over in his bed, "No buddy, get up! You've got a company to run!" Mike pushed his best friend off of the side of the bed and the large blue monster landed with a hard thud which shook the room and made Mike almost lose his balance.

"What?! What?! I'm up! I'm up!" Sulley yelled springing up startled from the fall. "Time for work buddy!" Mike yelled excitedly grabbing his hand, Sulley stood up and Mike began to drag him out of the room. "There's kids that we need to make laugh!" Mike said still excited, they entered the dining room and sat down at the table where Mike already had two bowls filled with cereal. "Chocolate Screams" to be exact. The entire monster world was still getting used to the whole "Changing from screams to laughs" thing but it was worth it so the city could have power and the fact that they still had Boo made them happy as well. Ever since Mike put her door back together they would visit her every few nights and sometimes even during the day.

"Come on big guy we've got another big day ahead of us!" Mike said hustling Sulley out the door, they walked down the street to Mike's car and they both climbed in.

They pulled on their seatbelts. "Mike are sure you can see above the steering wheel?" Sulley asked his best friend,

"What are you talking about of course I can see-." Mike said, he was cut off when he realized that he couldn't see above the steering wheel at all. Then he remembered the reason he bought this specific car in the first place. He reached over and pulled a pump lever that was on the right side of his seat and pumped it and it raised his car seat until he could see above the steering wheel so he could drive.

"Seat height adjustment, very nice." Sulley complimented, "I know." Mike said proudly, "Now let's go make little kids laugh." He then shifted the gear forward and put his foot on the pedal and off they went.

* * *

After about five minutes they arrived at the newly converted factory. It has changed within the past few years or so. However, the only difference was the children and the monsters were both having fun with their jobs. The kids didn't have to be scared anymore, they could just laugh at the monsters. The monsters felt like they didn't have to do something so serious anymore. Finally they were able to loosen up and have fun with their job and actually enjoy what they were doing. As it turns out, Making kids laugh was more fun to the monsters than scaring them.

They walked in through the glass doors. The main lobby was still the same as it was before. Monsters were walking around getting ready to go do their jobs and Sulley was amazed at how many new recruits they have gotten since they switched to laughter. Just a few years ago they were terrifying children for Waternoose's sick purposes. But now, with Sulley as the new CEO, everything has been running smoothly and the city's power levels were now through the roof. While Sulley was admiring how much things have changed Mike only had his one eye on one thing. Celia.

She was over at the receptionist desk typing on the computer. When she saw the two monsters walk up to her, her face displayed a huge smile.

"Googlie Bear!" Celia chimed happily, "Schmoopsie Poo!" Mike chimed back, she reached over the desk and pulled Mike into a kiss. When they released Mike said, "Today's a special day you know." "Oh? and why is that?" Celia asked, "Today is the five year anniversary of when we first met!" Mike said sighing from being in love, "Oh Googlie Bear!" Celia squealed, she grabbed Mike and kissed him again. Sulley could not bear the sight of all of this romance junk so he looked away. Mike and Sulley then began to walk away. "Okay, I'll pick you up after quitting time so we can get an early start." Mike said, "Okay Googlie Bear, just make sure Sulley Wulley doesn't let any kids in again." She giggled, Sulley just chuckled and gave her a wave and said, "Don't worry, the only human that we see is Boo and we don't let her in much."

"Ok, that's good." Celia said, she leaned over the desk and waved goodbye to the two monsters.

"You know where I'm taking her this time?" Mike asked, "No, where?" Sulley asked, "I'm taking her to the movies tonight and then we're going bowling afterwards." replied the little green monster,

"Ooh, very nice." Sulley said, "Yeah, and this time, I will not let anything ruin it-Yagh!" Mike screamed, for he saw before him the horrible ugly face of Roz.

"Good morning Wazowski, Sullivan." She said in her natural bored voice, "Good morning, Roz. How's the laugh floor doing this morning?" Sulley asked, "Pretty good." she replied looking over the day's progress on her clipboard.

"Oh yes, Sullivan? One more thing." Roz said boredly, "Yes?" Sulley said now composed. "You have two new employees who have applied to work here." Roz explained. Suddenly two female came out from behind Roz. One was a young ghost, the other was a young vampire. Mike and Sulley just gawked at the two monsters. They had heard the rumors of the "Other type" of monsters. The ones that were like Dracula or the Werewolf or the Boogie Man. Ones that were not mutated like they were. Ones that looked...human. Minus the vampire fangs and the ghostly features, they looked like actual humans.

"Hi, I'm Magdalena. But you can just call me Maggie." The ghost said, holding out her hand with a smile. Silly hesitantly took her hand and shook it trying to be polite as possible. He was surprised when he took her hand and shook it. Usual ghosts' could go straight through things. But her hand was as real and plain as day. Then the vampire stepped forward and shook Sulley's hand.

"What's up? I'm Valentine. My parents own one of the most profitable blood banks in all of Transylvania." The young vampire smiled, showing her fangs. Seeing those fangs made Mike step back a few feet.

After a moment of taking this all in, Sulley cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I am James P. Sullivan, CEO of Monsters Incorporated." Then he gestured to Mike. "And this is my best friend Mike Wazowski, he's the top laugher here at Monsters Inc." "Hi there!" Mike said, cheerfully.

"Wait, Top _Laugher_?" Valentine said confused, "We came here for _Scaring_ jobs."

"Oh I guess you all missed the memo back in Transylvania. A few years ago we converted to laugh energy." Sulley explained.

"Oh." Both female monsters said, together. "But we can still give you each a job." Sullen said, with a smile. "Fair enough." Valentine said, folding her arms.

"Alright then, Miss Valentine...you will be working with Roz in the back office. Miss Magdalena-" "Please, just Maggie is alright Mr. Sullivan." Maggie assured him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, Mr. Sullivan is my dad. Just call me Sulley." Sulley assured her back, "You will be working with Celia at the receptionist desk right over there." Sulley finished cheerfully pointing to the large desk behind him. "Well we were hoping for jobs that were more on the Scare—Laugh Floor." Valentine explained. "Well we would offer you two assistant jobs but I'm afraid that those positions are already filled. I'm sorry." Sulley said apologetically, "No no, that's fine." Maggie assured him again. "Okay then." Sulley said brightening up. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay, thank you." Maggie smiled. She then turned to the receptionist desk where Celia was smiling at her with a bright smile.

"Welcome to the team!" Celia said, shaking her hand almost obnoxiously. "Glad to be here." Maggie said, laughing awkwardly. "Here, let me show you the ropes." Celia said, showing her the many machines and new forms of technology that rested on and beneath the large desk. Just then, Roz slithered past Valentine grabbing her arm and dragging her along with her. "Come with me." Roz said in her bored scratchy voice.

Both Maggie and Valentine's days were rough! Maggie had to listen to her new co-worker bending her ear talking about certain jobs she had to do and about her own personal life in general.

"So, like, Mike said he was taking me to the movies. But when he picked me up for our date, we ended up going to a fancy restaurant." Celia explained. "Wow, that's some story, Celia." Maggie said, trying not to sound rude. Meanwhile, Roz was giving Valentine a hard time with her job.

"So, I just give the assistants their paperwork? That's it?" Valentine asked, Roz had her face hidden behind a newspaper trying her best to avoid eye-contact with the young vampire. "Only if they've turned it in the night before." Roz said, not even looking up from her paper.

"Ugh." Valentine grumbled to herself while slipping the monster assistant known as Waxford a file for his boss. When they got back to their apartment, they were tired. They stepped into the three bedroom apartment looking like they were ready to collapse. Maggie walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed her mom's number while Valentine went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few rings, her mom finally picked up.

"Hi honey, how are things in Monstropolis?" Her mother asked cheerfully, "It's okay, mom. Our jobs are okay." Maggie explained, "That's good. Just remember that if you ever need to, just come home." Her mother told her. "Yeah mom, okay, love you, bye." Maggie said, finally hanging up. She heard Valentine close her bedroom door and then Maggie went to take her shower and go to bed. As she slipped under the nice cold covers, she began to forget all of the stress from the workday she had. Valentine floated on her mattress and dreamed sweet dreams of blood and hunting down animals. As they both drifted off to sleep. They both hoped that this decision that they made would better their lives and make them both happier to live.

But they didn't know what was in store for them.

* * *

 **There's chapter one. Please leave a review or a fave or follow if you liked. Next chapter should be up soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Randall's Back

**A.N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for the story, I hope you like it. We will finally get to see one of my favorite characters from the movie enter the story :) Here we go...**

* * *

Sulley walked into the building the next morning and saw everything was going smoothly. He looked around wondering where Mike was. The little green eyeball was not at home that morning when he woke up. He remembered that he went out with Celia the night before and the last time he saw the little lime green monster was the day before when they were leaving work and shutting down the factory for the night. He joked with Sulley telling him not to "wait up" for him. Sulley just laughed.

"Hm. Now where did that little green friend of mine go?" Sulley asked himself. He continued further into the lobby and his eyes panned around the large crowded room hoping that he would find his green friend. He looked over at the receptionist desk where Maggie was working with Celia and Valentine was there giving Celia paperwork.

He walked over. "Hey guys, have you seen Mike around? It's not like him to miss work." Sulley asked, "Sorry Sulley, I haven't." Maggie frowned shaking her head. "Nope. Sorry big guy." Valentine said, folding her arms and leaning against the desk. "I believe that last time I saw Googlie Wooglie was last night, when he dropped me off at home." Celia explained, suddenly, they heard someone breathing heavily. That's when they all saw Mike run up to them holding what looked like a piece of paper and wearing a worried expression.

"Mike, where were you?" Sulley asked wide-eyed, "Yeah." Maggie added on. "What's wrong with you man, you look like you've seen a ghost." Valentine commented, which earned her a dirty look from Maggie. "No offense, Maggie." She said ashamed, "Non taken." Maggie said, still slightly offended. Mike was still panting and wheezing and he had his hands resting on his knee caps while he was struggling to catch his breath. He held up the paper with a shaking hand.

"I went to the mail room this morning to see if me and Sul got any mail, okay? and I-I was told we got a letter that looked urgent. So I opened it and...look…" He handed the paper to Sulley who began to read it aloud.

 _Dear Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Wazowski,_

 _It is my greatest regret to inform you that you are being sued by the Boggs family in regard to the unfair banishment of their son, Randall S. Boggs. They do not want a trial and want to settle this peacefully. You must pardon Randall and let him back into this world and return him to his former duties at Monsters Inc._

 _Sincerely, Patricia Slimefield attorney at law_

Sulley looked up from the letter and stared at his best friend who just stared back. "Randall." Dudley said still in shock.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone." Valentine said, cutting in. Who's Randall?" "He was Mike's old college roomie. They were best friends at first but they sadly grew apart because of popularity and became rivals." Sulley explained. "Then years later the three of us met again here when he first applied for a job." "Then a few years ago because of him Sulley let in a human girl and she caused us a whole lot of trouble." Mike continued on.

"Aren't human children supposed to be toxic? We were taught that back in Transylvania as well." Maggie explained, "We thought so too. But then we discovered that human children aren't toxic after all, but still kept the rumor around to keep the company in business." Mike explained.

"But...what happened to Randall?" Maggie asked,

"Well, the reason he had her door out in the first place was because he was trying to use her for a machine that the old CEO made him build. Luckily we managed to save Boo, that's what we called the human girl, and banished Randall to the human world." Mike finished.

When the two monsters were finished telling their tale, Maggie and Valentine had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. Even Celia was in shock too. She heard the story and she knew what Randall tried to do but she never heard about what happened to him.

"But..if his boss told him to build the machine, then doesn't that make him innocent?" Maggie asked, "No it doesn't." Mike answered, "He built the machine with his own four hands. He went along with it." Mike explained.

"What if he had no choice?" Maggie asked him, "What if Waternoose or whatever his name is threatened to fire him if he didn't comply. If that's the case then Waternoose should be taking the fall."

"She's got a point." Valentine agreed, pointing to Maggie.

Mike looked up at his best friend. Sulley shrugged down at him. "They're right."

"Sulley...you can't be serious..." Mike said, in complete shock. "He tried to _murder_ us!" "But it's true, Mike. He was probably blackmailed by Waternoose into building the machine and Waternoose intended for Randall to take the blame and he was wrongfully banished and he could possibly be dead and it's all our fault!"

Mike just stood there speechless. He couldn't believe that Sulley was actually going to let Randall back into their world! Back into their lives!

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to him." Mike grumbled, folding his arms.

* * *

There they stood. In front of the door that would bring Randall back. They went to Roz and thanks to her and the CDA, they managed to track Randall down and rebuild the door that they busted up. With just one turn of the doorknob, the lizard monster that they banished a few years ago would spring back into their lives again. Who knows what he was going to do to get back at them for what they had done! "Alright Mike..." Sulley said still frightened, "Let's do this..." Sulley shakily put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a turn. The door flew open slowly and the two gazed into the door seeing nothing but darkness. They were confused, where was he? He knew they were letting him back in tonight.

"Right behind you, idiots." A voice immediately came out sounding annoyed. The two monsters froze up. They recognized that voice. They both turned around shaking and there they saw before them a lizard with purple scales covering his body and blue ones covering his tail. His eyes were a really bright green and each had an odd squint. He looked just like the Randall they banished three years ago. The only thing that was different was the huge scar running down the right side of his face. Mike and Sulley both assumed that the scar was from the night he was beaten on the head with a shovel. Randall had all four of his arms folded and was giving them a dirty look.

"Hey Randall! Good to have you back! Let me just say you are looking great! Did you lose some weight? You do something with your scales?" Mike said trying to get on his good side. Randall just closed his eyes and shook his head obviously aware of Mike's pathetic attempt at getting out of trouble.

Sulley cleared his throat. "Well Randall, it sure is great to have you back. I hope there's no hard feelings." He said, Randall just continued to look at them with that dirty look of his. The two buddies were still confused as to why he wasn't attacking.

"Of course." He finally replied, "I assume you were told I was innocent?" He asked, "Yes. Your parents were the ones who filed the lawsuit. They talked it over with Roz and she allowed us to let you back in." Sulley explained.

"It's true, that old crab Waternoose played me like a pawn from the very start. I was blackmailed into committing the crime. So at least you are now aware that you were both in the wrong." Randall said seriously.

"Yes, and we deeply apologize." Sulley said, with a nervous smile. Randall then spoke up again.

"What about my job, Sullivan? Did you manage to get my old job back?" The lizard monster asked, now kind of annoyingly. "Yep, it's yours again." Sulley nodded. "There's just one thing you ought to know about it..." "What?" Randall asked, "Right after you were banished we converted from scream power to laugh power. Now instead of collecting screams, we collect laughs." Sulley explained. The lizard's eyes widened. Laughs instead of screams? This didn't seem right.

"Let me get this right. You're saying I have to go out there and make a total fool of myself as my job." Randall said, still processing everything. "Sure if that how you wanna put it. But you'll be doing it for a good cause." Sulley smiled with a shrug.

"Then leave me out of it!" Randall snapped, "Unlike the rest of you morons, I have my dignity." "Look, do you want the job or not?" Sulley suddenly asked, in a stern manner. Randall then paused for a second. As humiliating as it was, he _did_ need the money to get back on his feet, all four of them. It looked like he had no other choice.

"Alright Sullivan, I'll take the job, but don't expect me to do anything degrading." Randall said, snapping a little bit. "Of course not, happy to have you back Randall." Sulley said, holding his paw out to shake Randall's hand. Randall didn't take it, he just gave Sulley another look and said, "See you around, Sullivan." He then turned his attention to Mike. Mikes eye immediately widened and he started shaking in fear. Randall got closer to him and gave him a weird glare that look angry yet..hurt. "Wazowski." He said, still disinterested. Then he turned and left.

* * *

Maggie and Valentine were talking in the lobby. The workday was almost done and Valentine already helped Roz with all of the paperwork. Maggie was typing a scream-Mail at the computer while Valentine was sitting on top of the desk talking to her.

"So Maggs-" Valentine said, being cut off. "Valentine I told you not to call me Maggs. I hate that name." Maggie said seriously.

"That's why I call you Maggs." Valentine joked giving Maggie a playful punch on the arm laughing. Maggie didn't laugh.

Valentine cleared her throat. "So Maggie do you wanna see a movie or something?" I was heard there was some choice movies out in theaters right now." Valentine asked, "No way Val! Everytime we go see a movie you make me sit through something scary! Not this time!" Maggie said angrily.

"What? Since when have I ever done that?" Valentine asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Maggie asked looking in a certain direction, "What?" Valentine asked, she looked in the direction Maggie was looking. There was a certain lizard walking towards the front doors to the factory.

"Who's that guy?" Maggie asked, "I don't know, I haven't seen him around the factory and believe me I've met quite a few laughers." Valentine replied. They both froze up when they saw the lizard monster talk to Celia who pointed to the receptionist desk and he looked at them. Valentine's blood red eyes went wide and Maggie's ghost heart skipped a beat. The two monsters began to walk in their direction and both girls were motionless. Finally Celia spoke up.

"These are two of our new workers. Maggie and Valentine." Celia gleamed.

"Hi." Maggie waved shyly. Faint shades of red began to fill her pale cheeks. Maggie always acted like this. Whenever she met someone new she would get all shy. Whether it were some friends of Valentine's or some distant family members, she was always shy.

"Yo." Valentine said giving off a peace sign. Valentine was more outgoing than Maggie was. She was almost never shy when meeting someone new.

"Hey." The lizard said, kindly holding out one hand. Maggie took it with a shaking hand. She was worried he could feel the sweat coating her palms and see her face red from embarrassment. She didn't want him to get the impression that she thought he was cute or something because that _wasn't_ the case at all.

"Nice to meet you both." The lizard said, now shaking Valentine's hand. "Yeah man, you look like an awesome dude." Valentine complimented, "Thanks." The reptile replied. Celia then cleared her throat.

"Girls, this is Randall Boggs." She introduced, "So _you're_ Randall!" Valentine said suddenly cheerful. "So you're the one who got banished by Mike and the Big guy!" Randall gave Valentine an uneasy look. "You'll have to excuse Valentine. She never thinks of the right things to say before she says them." Maggie explained, Randall just gave her an awkward grin. Then he turned his attention back to Celia.

"I think I'm going to take off. Can I start tomorrow?" He asked, "Absolutely." Celia told him, then the lizard turned and walked away. The girls released the breath that they were holding the entire time that they were talking to that lizard.

"Geeze, he's scary." Valentine stated.

"I don't know, he seems nice." Maggie said,

"Believe me I've known him for eight years. He was never nice before." Celia said, "Maybe time in the human world did him good." Suddenly the phone rang and Celia picked it up to answer it. "Hello Monsters Inc. this is Celia Mae, how may I help you?" Valentine looked back at Maggie.

"So Maggie how 'bout that movie?" She asked, Maggie turned off the computer. "Why not?" She said, "But nothing scary." "I promise." Valentine swore. Unfortunately for Maggie, she didn't see Valentine's fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

 **Oh boy...Valentine's gonna trick her! Well that's all for this chapter, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Promoted

**A.N: Hey, I know the chapter title sucks but this chapter is actually better than you may think. So here's chapter three. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **A few weeks later:**

Maggie and Valentine entered the factory ready to labor through another day. They honestly thought it was going to be fun having jobs at Monsters Incorporated. Boy were they **WRONG**.

Maggie working at the receptionist desk with Celia was kind of fun she hated to admit. She liked Celia and knew she meant well...She just kinda found Celia a little talkative at times. All Celia ever talked about was Mike and she would never listen to what Maggie had to say. Sometimes it was a little annoying.

Valentine, on the other hand, had it **MUCH** worse than Maggie did. Working in the pickup office with Roz was hard and boring as hell! The only thing that Valentine had to do was give out paperwork, receive paperwork, and just stand there, all. day. long. And when it was busy, Roz wouldn't even be bothered to help her out, she would just read her newspaper and completely ignore her. There was a small silver lining to her horrible job however. This job gave her a chance to be the social butterfly she was and meet other monsters who worked in the factory. Everyone seemed nice except for a few grumps. But other than that small good thing about her job, Valentine hated every other aspect.

"Another ruthless day." Maggie said already bored, "Yep. See you at lunch." Valentine sighed, "See 'ya." Maggie replied and the two friends went their separate ways to their positions.

* * *

Both of their mornings were going by pretty slowly. They heard the loud laughs of children echo from the Laugh Floor. They both wished they could work out there with the laughers. Who knew how much fun it would be to produce the city's power or at least help someone else do it.

"Hey Maggie, can you take this stack of papers to Roz and Valentine for me!" Celia asked, handing Maggie a huge manila folder. "It's just our paperwork."

"Yeah...sure Celia..." Maggie said, struggling to carry the heavy file.

Maggie struggled to carry the large manila folder down the long hall and to the pickup office.

'Gah this is so heavy! I don't think things could possibly get any worse!' Maggie thought, suddenly she crashed into something and fell flat on her butt dropping the folder allowing the papers to spill out all over the floor.

' _Crap.'_ Maggie thought, rubbing her behind. She looked at what she crashed into. It was that lizard she met on her second day. Randall, that's what his name was. He was on the floor as well.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, Maggie was taken aback by his behavior, he was nicer the day she met him.

"I..I'm sorry." Maggie apologized, standing up. "Just...forget it." Randall said just barely keeping his cool, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a total idiot of myself...Goody two-shoes." He grumbled under his breath.

"Grrr!" Maggie growled, her fists were clenched and her teeth were gritted. She got down on her knees and began picking up the many papers that spilled out onto the floor. _'What a jerk!'_ Maggie thought angrily, _'I'm no Goody Two-Shoes! Who does he think he is?!'_

* * *

Valentine was standing at the pickup window bored out of her mind. Her head rested on her left hand and she heaved a long bored sigh.

A short light green monster with two long eye stalks came walking up to Valentine's window.

"Hey Valentine!" The monster greeted kindly, Valentine immediately perked up when she laid eyes on the short monster. "Oh! Hey Charlie!" She greeted back, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just need the paperwork for George." Charlie explained, "Oh yes, of course." Valentine beamed, she reached under the window and pulled out three large files from George and Charlie's slot. She handed them to Charlie. "There you go." She smiled, Charlie took the files generously. "Thank you." He smiled, "So what's it like to work here with Roz?" He asked, Valentine just giggled.

"Well let's just say...you're lucky to work on the Laugh Floor." She said,

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, "No offense to Roz, but this job is **BORING.** This is probably the worst job in the world."

"Wow, I'm sorry you had to get stuck with her." Charlie said, "I hope things get better." Then without another word he walked away.

Valentine sighed. _'This...sucks.'_ She thought, that's when she saw Sulley walking by looking at his clipboard, he looked pretty busy. Then he looked up and saw Valentine at the window and a smile immediately spread across his face.

"Valentine! How's your job going?" He asked, "Great Big guy...just brilliant…" Valentine replied, giving a fake smile.

"Hey have you seen Maggie anywhere? I need to talk to you both." Sulley asked,

Just then Maggie walked up to the two of them looking exhausted and still a little sore from the fall.

"Here's me and Celia's paperwork." Maggie said sluggishly, she slammed the heavy manila folder down onto the counter making both Valentine and Sulley jump.

"Maggie! There you are I was just looking for you!" Sulley said cheerfully, "Really?" Maggie asked taken aback, "Yeah, I need to talk to you and Val here for a second." Sulley explained, then he looked down at his clipboard. Maggie looked back at Valentine nervously and Valentine just returned the facial expression. Their minds were flooding with questions. Why did Sulley need to talk to them? Was he going to tell them that they were doing a bad job? Were they being too slow, were they not 'meeting the company's quotas'? But the question on their minds that was most important was: Were they getting fired?

"So, what's up, Sul?" Valentine asked, Sulley looked back up at them and then suddenly cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Okay, so I know you've both been through alot and have gone through so much trouble to get jobs here...and I've been keeping an eye on the both of you and I must say I am pretty surprised with both your work ethics…" Sulley rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is it buddy…" Maggie whispered to Valentine,

"Here it comes…" Valentine whispered back, the two of them shut their eyelids tightly waiting for Sulley to tell them they were both fired.

"...So I decided to give you both promotions…" Sulley finished, Maggie opened up her right eye and then her left eye and stared at Sulley in surprise.

"Come again?" She said confused,

"You're getting promoted." Sulley said proudly, "Dude, is it over? Are we fired?" Valentine asked still shaking and had her eyes closed tightly.

"Dude, we're not getting fired we're getting promoted." Maggie explained, placing a hand on her friend's back. Valentine opened her eyes. "Did you just say: "Promoted"?" She said, now surprised herself.

"That's right girls, you guys have been working harder lately and I'm impressed with your work…" Sulley explained, the two friends smiled at each other and then let all their emotions out in a cheer.

"YES!" They both cheered together, "So, what are we being promoted to?" Valentine asked,

"Well, I want you both to have good environments to work in. I also want you two to get to know more of the monsters who work here. The only ones you've really met so far were me, Mike, Celia, and Roz...and I can already tell you both don't wanna see just them the whole day…" Sulley joked,

"Thank you SO much Sulley!" Maggie said happily, "You don't know how happy this makes us!"

Sulley chuckled, "It's no problem girls, really."

"So, what are our new positions?" Valentine asked,

"Well these were ironically the only positions open so, Valentine, you are MI's new CEO's assistant." Sulley explained,

Valentine responded by jumping on Sulley and squeezing him tightly.

"CEO's Assistant?! This is the greatest day of my **LIFE**!" Valentine then let go of Sulley and cheered beginning to dance around.

"Congratulations Val." Maggie smiled, "So, what's _my_ new job?" She asked,

"Oh yeah, Maggie…" Sulley said remembering, then he cleared his throat. "I think you're really going to like this one." Sulley smiled, "Maggie, one of our laughers just lost their assistant...would _you_ like to fill in the position?"

Maggie's eyes widened. She was being offered to work on the Laugh Floor! This was all too good to be true!

"Yes." Maggie replied eagerly nodding, "YES SULLEY! YES YES YES!"

"Alright, well I'm glad you accepted." Sulley said proudly, "Is it okay you both start Monday?"

"Absolutely." Valentine said, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, ladies. You've been working hard lately I think it's about time you were rewarded." Sulley assured them, then he walked out to the Laugh Floor leaving the girls behind smiling.

"I can't believe it…" Valentine said, "Me neither…" Maggie followed.

"CEO's Assistant! That means I get to work with Sulley!" Valentine said suddenly cheery. "I like Sulley, he's a **lot** nicer than Roz."

"Laugher's Assistant, huh?" Maggie said, rubbing her chin with her right hand while having her left one on her hip. "That should be awesome, I mean, that was the job I wanted, right?"

"Right…" Valentine smiled, the two girls then went back to their stations smiling brighter than ever. The rest of their days were long and were filled with nothing but work and barely any breaks. But they didn't care, just that day and Friday and then they both would have new positions, ones that were actually good.

* * *

"Oh! You've been promoted!" Celia said, looking like she about to cry. She grabbed Maggie on impulse and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss having you around!" Celia cried out, "Yeah, me too, Celia. But we still have to work together tomorrow." Maggie said smiling generously, Celia released her grasp in her and managed to get one last good look at her. "I know, but it was just so fun having a girl around to talk to. If you want, I could show you the ropes of Laugher's Assistant." Celia kindly offered, "I know a thing or two about the jobs here."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," Maggie assured her. "Sulley already said. My new partner will show me how it's done."

"Oh, okay," Celia nodded.

* * *

"Well Roz, it was nice workin' with 'ya!" Valentine said happily, the old slug monster just looked up from her newspaper for a moment before going right back to it.

"Yep, being Sulley's assistant is going to be great I can already tell." Valentine said, she was now leaning back against the desk. Suddenly the bell rung signaling the end of the day. Just one more day and then she and Maggie would be free of their cruddy jobs.

(*) "Well, _noapte_ _buna_." Valentine said leaving the office, she walked out and to the lobby where she noticed that even though everyone was still clearing out, Maggie was still working at the desk despite Celia already being gone.

She walked up to the receptionist desk where Maggie was filing the last few files on the desk.

"Hey best friend!" Valentine said, Maggie gave a soft smile and chuckle. "Val, you're my only friend." She said, "I know, but I'm still your best friend." Valentine laughed as well. Maggie put the files into a drawer and came out from behind the desk. "Ready to go home?" Maggie asked,

"Yeah, let's go." Valentine said, the two friends walked out of the factory and out into the city which was already starting to light up.

* * *

(*) Noapte Buna: Good Night in Romanian

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it was a sucky way to end it but I didn't quite know how to finish it. I know this chapter was basically about them getting promoted, but I'm telling you, this is where the story finally starts. See 'ya :)**


End file.
